Roosevelt
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull |death=1957 Temple of Akator, Akator |profession = Soldier |allegiances = Soviet Special Forces }} Disguised as American serviceman "Roosevelt", a Russian soldier served under Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko, helping them to infiltrate Hangar 51 in Nevada in 1957. Biography In 1957, disguised with his comrades as US military soldiers, "Roosevelt" aided Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko in infiltrating Hangar 51 in Nevada, USA as part of a covert Soviet invasion of America to acquire the Roswell remains. Roosevelt accompanied his superiors to Hangar 51 in the passenger seat of a staff car in the boot of which American archaeologist Indiana Jones and double agent George "Mac" McHale were held. When the driver of the car, Franklin, allowed himself to be goaded into racing against a hotrod full of American teenagers led by Jimmy Keegan, Roosevelt showed his disapproval, shaking his head at Franklin when he looked to him. Once they arrived at Hangar 51, Sergeant Wycroft and his MPs approached them, informing them that the base they were entering was closed due to weapons testing. Roosevelt and Franklin remained inside their car as several other soldiers executed the guards, and then led the group into the hangar itself. Jones and Mac were released under Dovchenko's orders, and were surrounded by the Soviets as Jones retrieved his fedora. Roosevelt exited his car and commanded the engineers to open the hangar doors as Jones and Mac spoke amongst themselves. After Jones was coerced into finding the crate holding the Roswell crash victim, he lead the group into the hangar, where they awaited further instructions from their captive. When Jones asked Colonel Dovchenko for bullets, the Colonel translated this to his subordinates and they all laughed at Indy. However, the archaeologist was able to convince Dovchenko to give him several bullets, which he then used to locate the highly magnetized crate in which the Roswell remains were kept. The Soviets looked on in awe as Spalko opened the crate, showing them all the corpse of a deceased being from another world. However, Jones used the distraction of the inhuman body to disable the Soviet guarding him and steal a machine gun from both the latter and then Franklin using his whip for himself and Mac. The two threatened Spalko, but after Mac revealed his loyalty was to the Russians, Indy realized he was outnumbered. Dovchenko ordered him to drop his gun, but when Jones did the machine gun fired and the bullet hit a Soviet in the foot, allowing Jones time to climb a wall of crates and make his escape, despite the efforts of several soldiers to kill him. After Jones was later found along with his son Mutt Williams in Peru digging for the Crystal Skull of Akator by Roosevelt and his comrades, Dovchenko and the Soviets captured them and took them to their camp in Brazil where they held Jones' associates: his old friend Harold Oxley and his ex-fiancée Marion Ravenwood. Roosevelt was present as Spalko and Dovchenko were aided by Jones in locating the Temple of Akator, and helped his superiors to recapture Indy and his friends when they attempted to escape. The next day, Roosevelt was one of the many soldiers who participated in the jungle chase during which Indy made use of a rocket launcher to blow up the Jungle Cutter the Soviets were using to bypass the tall trees, before stealing a duck and duelling Spalko in her jeep on the edge of a cliff. Roosevelt also outlasted both the subsequent encounter with a deadly nest of siafu and the climb down towards Akator when Ravenwood caused a large tree to richochet off the cliffside during the Soviets' descent. at Akator.]] One of the only four Soviets other than Spalko to have survived to travel to Akator, Roosevelt accompanied his now only superior to the temple. Once Spalko and the soldiers reached the lost city, they ruthlessly slaughtered nearly all of the native Ugha tribe, although some managed to escape from them via secret caves.''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel At the Temple of Akator, Spalko, accompanied by Roosevelt and just three other men, finally delivered the Crystal Skull to its decapitated skeleton. A dimensional rift was created by the interdimensional beings in order to return to the "space between spaces" and a desperate Roosevelt tried to flee in the wake of Indiana Jones' party but, along with Jefferson and the other two soldiers, was sucked into the vortex to his death while Spalko was left to burn. Behind the scenes "Roosevelt" was played by Pasha D. Lychnikoff in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Lychnikoff was the second of four credited Russian Soldiers. Like many of the Soviet Special Forces who infiltrated Hangar 51, Roosevelt shares his name with a US president, in his case Theodore Roosevelt. Lynchnikoff felt amazed upon being given the part of Roosevelt, as Raiders of the Lost Ark was the very first American film he ever saw back during the days of the Soviet Union.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones In the film's shooting script, Roosevelt had a line, asking "Who caused this?" to Irina Spalko during the Jungle Chase as the Soviets regroup following the destruction of the Jungle Cutter. It is in response to the removed question that Spalko yells "Jones!" in the finished film.Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Screenplays at TheRaider.net A scene was shot for Crystal Skull in which George McHale is dragged by Roosevelt and Grant out of Hangar 51 and placed before a truck driven by Antonin Dovchenko to coerce Indiana Jones into helping the Soviets. However, the scene was cut from the final edit of the film.Indiana Jones 4 - Deleted Scenes at TheRaider.net While he and his companions are pulled into the vortex in the film, Roosevelt and his companions receive a different fate in the comic book adaptation where the soliders are incinerated by the piercing gaze of the crystal skeletons of the Temple of Akator. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel'' Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Soviet military personnel Category:Soviets Category:Deceased